


The Number One Star

by MistaBlueSky



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaBlueSky/pseuds/MistaBlueSky
Summary: The Commander/Shikikan (SKK) oathed San Diego for her battles and serving the port for a long time. Meanwhile Roon found out about their relationship then gets mad, and jealous.
Relationships: Commander/San Diego (Azur Lane)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime One-Shots/Multi-Chapters, Anime and Manga Fics to Go, Azur lane





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I decided to put this story in here. This was just supposed to be a short story between Sandy and Commander but my imagination has gone wild. Also this was inspired by the Mobile Game itself and the people from Room 6. Hope you all enjoy.

Part 1  
*One Sunny Day  
*Another battle has ended  
*the girls are heading back to the docks where Skk is waiting there with a surprise for someone.  
San Diego: whew another day another battle we won against those sirens.  
Saratoga: Yup you were awesome back there  
San Diego : Hey you did well do.  
Enterprise : We all did a good job  
Laffey: Are home yet? Laffey wants to sleep  
Portland : Almost home can't wait to see my INDY Chan  
*At the docks  
SKK: welcome back girls  
Everyone: Hi SKK!  
SKK: Hey Sandy are u okay?  
San Diego : I'm fine Skk  
*SKK's face is beet red when he saw Sandy but this is the right time and right moment to propose to her  
*SKK offers San Diego an oath ring  
SKK: San Diego will u marry me?  
*San Diego smiles and says  
San Diego : Yes SKK I do!  
*they both shared a passionate kiss while everyone in the vicinity clapped their hands. 

Iron Blood HQ:  
Z23: Hey girls did u heard the news?  
Z1: Hmm? What news?  
Z23: About SKK and San Diego they're getting married  
Z35: That's a big news but  
Z23: But??  
Z35: We can't tell Roon about this.  
*But someone overheard their conversation  
****1: did u heard them?  
****2: loud and clear. So who's going to tell Roon?  
****1: Let me tell her. 

*After the wedding ceremony ended  
*Now what would newly weds do??  
*Thats right secks.  
*while SKK and Sandy are having the time of their lives both didn't notice that someone is on their door. 

ROON: Com Man Der?  
*both couples were startled  
*Roon has entered the room  
Skk: Roon what the hell are doing here?  
Roon: I heard the news. I knew it. SKK is cheating on me.  
SKK: Cheating we're not even a cou--  
Roon: That won't do SKK  
San Diego: claws of my husband you crazy bitch!  
*the words crazy bitch echoed through roon's head  
*She starts to laugh  
Roon: You think you can make SKK happy?  
San Diego : I know he's happy with me unlike you. You're a crazy bitch  
*Again the words crazy bitch echoed through her head  
Roon: Just give SKK to me and this will be over real soon.  
San Diego: Not gonna happen. Skk won't be happy with a crazy bitch like you!  
*Roon gets triggered  
Roon: You little Dumb bitch. You crossed the line. This is War!  
San Diego: I accept your War you crazy--  
*before San Diego can finish her monologue  
*Roon has left the room  
SKK: No San Diego don't go. This might start a real war between the two factions  
San Diego : Don't worry SKK I won't lose to her. And I'll make sure that this problem won't start a war.  
*skk's face is full of worries 

End of Part 1.


	2. The Battle: San Diego Vs. Roon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San Diego faces off Roon on a one on one battle to settle down which girl should the commander will end up be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the first part was kinda rushed. That's because I was literally telling my story on the chat room in the game. Then i realize i could just use discord but meh. So yeah now were here.

*On a calm sea there stood 2 shipgirls.

SKK: STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!!   
ROON: SKK don't try to stop us now.   
San Diego: Don't worry SKK this will be over soon  
SKK: No please stop this. Both of you could get hurt or worse.   
Roon: *laughs. When this is over your beloved SKK is mine.   
San Diego: Like I would lose to some crazy bitch like you.   
*inside roons mind  
*this dumb bitch called me crazy again. I'm just going to toy her but now. Now she convinced me to kill her.   
Roon: listen here you little sh--  
*before roon finished her monologue San Diego was the first to fire her guns.   
San Diego: Did I get her?   
ROON: you dumb bitch. You think your cheap tricks will work on me?   
San Diego: shit I thought I had her if I do that. I just make her more pissed.   
Roon: Get ready. you little bitch.  
*both were firing their guns.   
*both sides are getting injured too.   
*then SKK shouts  
SKK: PLEASE STOP BOTH OF YOU NOW! I WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT.   
*Skk's voice was ignored by the two as they continue on firing each other.   
*Skk then realize he can't stop them so he called for backup.  
San Diego: SPARKLING BATTLE STAR!  
*A powerful barrage hits Roon. Aswell as the All Out Assault attack by San Diego.  
*Roon was badly injured.  
Roon: I might have underestimated her. Shit I can't lose now.  
San Diego: Do you give up now?   
San Diego: Will you finally leave us alone?   
San Diego: Are you going to stop being a crazy bitch?  
*Again Roon gets triggered and fires her main guns but this time San Diego quickly dodges them.  
Roon: Shit I'm badly injured. I guess it's Plan B.   
Roon: Now Sniper!!   
*an unknown shot just fired.   
*San Diego was hit in her chest.   
*The damaged that inflicted in her was critical.  
Roon: Good work Scharnhorst.  
*Scharnhorst has joined the battle   
Scharnhorst: You owe me one Roon.   
Roon: *laughs. Now are u ready to give up u dumb little bitch?   
San Diego : No I will never give up.   
*Roon aims her gun on San Diego when suddenly   
*Skk rushed to San Diego   
SKK: Stop it Roon it's over.  
Roon: Not until that bitch is breathing.  
SKK: I said STOP IT! Please.  
Roon: Then you belong to me now.  
San Diego: *pant. No SKK will never belong to you.  
Roon: Bitch how dare you still alive!?   
SKK: No San Diego don't speak. Save your last strength help is coming.  
Roon: What he--

Enterprise: OWARI DA!   
*Enterprise has joined the battle  
Enty: What the hell happened here?   
SKK: I'll explain later where's Vestal?   
Scharnhorst: Roon let's get out of here.   
Roon: Farewell SKK we will meet again I promise you that. And also that dumb bitch is dead don't bother saving her.   
*Roon and Scharnhorst left the battle   
*Both SKK and Enty carried San Diego to the hospital/maintenance room.   
SKK: Vestal we need your help now.  
Vestal: What the hell happened here?   
Enty: long story short San Diego fought Roon. San Diego was winning but then Scharnhorst interfere.   
Vestal: Alright I'll see what I can --.  
*Vestal was shocked at the damaged from San Diego's chest.   
Vestal: Oh no..!  
SKK: What? What is it?   
Vestal: I.. I don't think I can fix this SKK. Just look at the damage.   
*they saw a hole in San Diego's chest. It damaged the veins and other organs that helps circulate the blood through her heart.   
SKK: Then I'll call Akashi for help.   
Vestal: I don't think she can help too  
SKK: then please do something.  
*tears starts to pour on skk's eyes. As he hugs San Diego.  
San Diego: SKK no. My Darling I'm so sorry.  
SKK: No please don't.  
San Diego: I'm too weak that's why I lose. I'm sorry SKK.  
Skk: It's not your fault it's mine. I should have the blame not you. You only wanted to protect me.  
San Diego: I will always love you SKK wherever I go.   
SKK: and I love you too San Diego but please don't go.   
San Diego: I won't be going anywhere you will always see me at nighttime. Just look up in the sky. When you see a big Star. You know that you will see me.   
SKK: No! San Diego no! Don't die.  
*San Diego's last words to SKK   
San Diego: You're my NUMBAH WAN SKK.  
SKK: No! Somebody please do something!  
*both Vestal and Enty cried as they know they can't do anything to save San Diego.

*San Diego is Dead.

End of Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the end of the story but. A lot of people were pissed cause it ended up like that. They said i didn't bring any justice whatsoever. And here is where my imagination has gone wild. See ya at the next chapter.


	3. The Start of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy is dead, then an explosion came out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was basically the turning point where my imagination has gone wild. Also Roon had to take extra measures from their battle. Sandy didn't expect that.

Part 3

*A funeral was held on the Eagle Union base  
*Every member were there  
*And this is the last time where SKK will see San Diego 

Saratoga: *cries. Why would she do that. Why did she leave us like that.   
*Lexington wipes the tears of from her lil sister as she tries to comfort her.   
Lexington: Saratoga I'm sorry there's nothing we can do about it.   
Saratoga: I know but. She's my best friend.   
Lexington: I know that and it's gonna be hard living without her but it's harder for SKK.  
Saratoga: *cries. If I was only there. I.. I'm sorry   
San Diego. 

SKK: San Diego I..im so sorry. I'm a failure as a person. A failure as a leader and a failure as a husband. Wherever you are I will always think of you. My undying love will not go. 

*The funeral ended

*Meanwhile in Iron Blood HQ   
*Roon and Scharnhorst was fully recovered.

Bismarck: Care to explain to all of us what the hell happened?  
Roon: *laughs. Of course I'll explain that's why go and set a meeting. All of our members if possible.  
Bismarck:(what the hell is she planning)  
Gneisenau: Scharnhorst tell me what happened.  
Roon: I said we will tell at the meeting   
*Roon gives a grin to Gneisanau.  
Gneisanau: *gulp. OK whatever you say.  
Scharnhorst: What are you going to say to them?   
Roon: Simple and it's only 4 words. And it's enough for them to figure it out.

*Iron Blood meeting room.   
Bismarck: Is everyone present?  
Z23: Nein Kommandant. The others are not here yet and will not be attending.  
Bismarck: What!? And who's not attending and why?   
Z23: Well umm...

*flash back   
Z23: But why are you not attending Miss Graf Zepp?  
Graf Zeppelin: *gives a mean look to Z23. Because it's pointless. Whatever Roon did I know what will happen. I don't need to go to that meeting.  
Z23: *nervously sweats. O.. OK 

Z23: Miss Tirpitz there's a meeting later.  
Tirpitz: No I won't go.   
Z23: But your sister wants to see you.  
Tirpitz: My dear sister? Still No. Don't bother me.   
Z23:(Still cold as ever)

Z23: Where are you two going there's going to be a meeting later?!  
Deutschland: Hmm? I don't remember setting up a meeting.  
Z23: That's because you didn't.  
Deutschland: Right now why would we need to go?  
Z23: That's bec--  
Graf Spee: cmon sis let's go. You promised me we will go on a commission today.  
Deutschland: of course lil sister. Let me handle this bothersome destroyer.  
*Deutschland prepares her gun.   
Z23: OK I understand. Go spend some quality time with your sister.  
*Deutschland lowers her gun  
Deutschland: Glad you understand. Let's go Spee.

*Present time

Bismarck: What about FDG?   
Z23: oh she said she will be late and we should start without her.   
Bismarck: Understood. Alright everyone settle down the meeting is about to start.   
Z35: Hey Z23 whats the meeting about?   
Z23: No clue we're about to find out.   
Bismarck: Roon will you tell us what happened?   
Roon: *laughs. WE'RE GOING TO WAR!   
Everyone: what!   
Scharnhorst: Those are your four words?!   
Roon: It's simple right?   
Bismarck: Care to explain why were going to war and to whom?   
Roon: I already said what I need to.   
Bismarck: What the!? Scharnhorst explain your her accomplice.  
Scharnhorst: Well long story short Roon got jealous that SKK was married to that Eagle Union girl and--  
Roon: We killed her. But mostly Scharnhorst killed her.   
Scharnhorst: What you lying bit--.   
*Roon gives a creepy grin to Scharnhorst   
Scharnhorst: I.. I didn't do most of the part. She was the one who fought her and when the Eagle Union girl got the upper hand I.. I shot her. But that wasn't the plan.  
Bismarck: What plan!?  
Roon: Well I wasn't really trying to kill her but she called me names and that triggered me. My plan was just to make her look weak infont of SKK and SKK would think she married a little bitch and leave her. And when he sees I'm more superior SKK would --.  
Bismarck: Enough I get but why are you there Scharnhorst?   
Scharnhorst: Well if things go south I was the back up plan. And things didn't work out for Roon and --.  
Roon: SHUT UP!! SHE USED THOSE CHEAP. KNOCKOOFS THATS WHY. I ALSO HELD BACK ON HER!   
Bismarck: *sighs. Then you leave us no choice both of you.   
Roon: That's right either you outcast both of us or start a war.  
Bismarck: You're not giving us any choices.   
Gneisanau: No please Bismarck don't punish my sis--.  
Bismarck: Silence this meeting is over.   
*Gneisanau slaps Scharnhorst and starts to cry.   
Scharnhorst: No sister don't shed your tears for me. I know what I've done. 

*One Sunny Morning  
*Eagle Union HQ   
Vestal: SKK please you need to eat.   
SKK: Just leave it there.   
Vestal:*sigh.   
Enterprise: He still havent leave his room?  
Vestal: No he hasn't. I'm worried that if he keeps locking himself in his room and haven't eat a single food his body might collapse.  
Enterprise: I know and it's hard for him to move on but.   
*Explosion.  
Vestal and Enterprise: What!!  
Enterprise: Where did that noise come from? 

*Both rushed outside and with a big surprise on their faces the whole Iron Blood fleet is infront of their base. Surrounding them. 

Enterprise: Vestal get everyone now!   
Vestal: Will do. Be careful Enterprise.

*SKK room  
Skk: Why did you leave me? Why? 

End of Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah next chapters will be AOW.


	4. The First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Out War. The War between Eagle Union and Iron Blood will commence. Commander tries to reason with them but they are all going at it and he's escorted to a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those moves were based from the game and some are from the past histories. If your wondering why is it so short i kinda just copy paste this work from my pastebin account. From the start until chapter 5 are from my pastebin i'm just transferring it here.

Part 4

*One Sunny Day  
*Eagle Union Base

Enterprise: What are you all doing here?  
Bismarck: Isn't it obvious. We are declaring a war against you Eagle Unions.  
Enterprise: Why? Why are you doing this?  
Bismarck: One of our own killed one of your ally. I know some of you will not accept that and move on so we get ahead of ourselves and attack you first.  
Enterprise: WHAT! That's absurd.  
Enterprise:(We have no choice. They are all serious about this).  
Enterprise: What about our peace treaty? Our alliance? I know we can still live together.

*Skk rushed outside and saw what's happening  
SKK: STOP THIS! I ORDER ALL OF YOU! GO BACK HOME AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS.  
*Bismarck lowered her gun  
Bismarck: No we can't go back now. Not after what happened and not after this!  
SKK: No! I know I can find a way to settle this peacefully. And no one will ever die. Just hear me out.  
*Other Iron Blood members lowered their guns.  
*Roon walks forward  
Roon: SKK I.. I'm  
SKK: It's okay now Roon. I forgive you. For what you've done to me. We can still live in peace and harmony just go back to you're base. 

*Meanwhile Vestal is gathering all the Eagle Union members that can and willing to fight.  
Vestal: I know that this is all sudden but the Iron Blood is here and they're ready to fight us. I left Enterprise there alone but I know she can manage herself.  
Hornet & Yorktown: What!? Enterprise out there alone.  
Hornet: Big Sis we have to help her.  
Yorktown: I know but.  
Hornet: But what?  
*Flashbacks from the Battle of Midway sank through Yorktown's head  
Yorktown: I.. I can't not after the battle of --  
Hornet: Don't worry we're here. We will protect you  
Hammann: That's right. We're right here by your side. We won't let the enemies get to you.  
Vestal: OK everyone let's go help Enterprise.  
*vrooom vrooom!!  
Vestal: What was that. A smokescreen!  
Hornet: No I think it's!!

*Back at the confrontation  
SKK: Please leave now. We can talk about this. We can still live together. All of us.  
*Roon is starting to believe in SKK  
Roon: I.. I made a mistake. Bismarck can we go now.  
Bismarck: I want to believe but.  
Graf Zeppelin: End it! Funebre! (Skill activation) 

*Planes across the sky start to bomb SKK and Enterprise

Graf Zeppelin: Let it begin, our war.  
*Both were nearly hit although SKK was injured but not badly.  
Bismarck: Guess we have no choice then.  
*Vrooom! Vrooom!  
SENPAI!!!!  
Enterprise: Senpai??  
Senpai!! Everyone is here and we're ready to help. 

*Enterprise looked at her back and saw Essex riding her motorcycle 

Enterprise: Essex! And everyone!  
*Enterprise smiled and said  
Enterprise: Now let's even the battlefield  
*Vestal saw an injured SKK and she rushed into him.  
Vestal: Can you get up?? Someone help me carry SKK to the clinic.  
Baltimore: I'll help Vestal: Thank you Baltimore. SKK you're going to be fine.  
I'll treat your wounds.  
SKK: Wait Vestal. I can't let them kill each other. I just can't.  
Vestal: There's nothing we can do about it SKK. They declared war on us and we have to fight them.  
SKK: If you all do that then what about the peace treaty and our alliance with them?  
Vestal: You heard them. They cut ties with us but I don't know the other two factions if they know this.  
*Skk was placed on the clinic and with Vestal and Baltimore. They will both treat the injuries of SKK and other members. 

*Back at the Battlefield  
*Two factions facing each other 

Enterprise & Bismarck: Formation! 

End of Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ships in next chapter. Please Enjoy and Thank You.


	5. The Clash: Eagle vs Iron I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War. War never changes. Whether it be on land, air or sea. More ships has come to back up Enterprise. Laffey and Z23's friendship will be tested. The Little Beavers has arrived Siblings doing sibling war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This is the last chapter that i did since last January. I wanted to continue this but i was out of motivation for a long time. So i wanted to finish this until the end.

Part 5

*Eagle Union base

Bismarck: Everyone stick to the plan. All destroyers engage.  
Z23 & other destroyers: Ja!!

*The destroyers starts to fire their torpedoes into the Eagle Union members 

Enterprise: Everyone look out.

*Smoke has filled the battlefield 

Enterprise: Where did they go!? 

*The only remaining Iron Blood member left there was Bismarck, Graf Zeppelin and Roon. 

Enterprise: So are you planning to take us all just the three of you?  
Bismarck: Hmp. No this is just part of our plan. Also that * As she pointed the Eagle Union's Base are on fire and getting destroyed.  
Bismarck: Not only are we going to get rid of you. We will also destroy your entire base with you.   
Enterprise: Everyone! Stop them. I'll deal with these three.  
Hornet: No big sister. We won't leave you alone.  
Enterprise: No our priority is!! *she noticed that Yorktown is here.   
Enterprise: Sister please leave. You don't have to do this! I don't want to -.  
Yorktown: *Yorktown smiles and said. It's ok. It's my turn now to protect everyone even if it means -  
Enterprise: No please.  
Yorktown: We have no choice. Everyone go and stop the enemy from destroying our base we will handle this.   
Everyone(except Enty and Hornet) : roger that.

*The three sisters and the three iron blood members face off

Enterprise: Let's do this just like old times  
Hornet: I won't let you down big sisters  
Yorktown: We will not lose. Not this time.   
Bismarck: Have you all said your last words?   
Graf Zeppelin: Pathetic. I will destroy you all  
Roon: Where is he? I can't find him. Where's my SKK!!

Enterprise: OWARI DA! (skill activation)  
Graf Zeppelin: End it! Funebre (skill activation)  
*planes are clashing in the skies as both of them are equally match.   
Bismarck: The truth only exists within my range (skill activation)   
*Bismarck fires up her main gun towards Yorktown   
Hornet: Look out!  
Yorktown: For freedom (skill activation)   
*Her planes tanks all the shot   
Hornet: Let's finish this quickly! (skill activation)   
*Her planes are aimed towards Roon.   
Roon: You're not my Skk.   
*Roon's AA gun dispatched them quickly.  
Hornet: Damn I need more   
Roon: *smiles and laughs. SKK where are you??   
Hornet: Woah she out of her mind. Still thinking about SKK at times like this.  
Roon: You two can stay here if you like. I'll go and look for SKK.  
Bismarck: What the. No don't ruin the plan   
Roon: I never intended to follow your plan from the start but since you changed your mind. I'll do things on my own now.   
Graf Zeppelin: Leave her be or if you like go with her. You'll only slow me down.   
Bismarck: Damn it.   
Enterprise: You won't be going anywhere   
Graf Zeppelin: I'm you're opponent remember   
Yorktown: Hornet just try and stop her we can't let her get to SKK.   
Hornet: OK I'll try. 

*Meanwhile at the middle of their base

Admiral Hipper: HUUUUUUH!? Is that all you Eagle Union girls can give?   
Cassin: Why you!!  
Downes: No don't!  
*Two gunshots were fired  
Admiral Hipper: What a bunch of weaklings.  
Prinz Eugen: Oh dear sister are they too weak for you? And I got so worried about you.  
Admiral Hipper: Stop teasing me we have a mission remember.

*Knights of the Sea assemble 

Admiral Hipper and Prinz Eugen: Huh!? 

*The Cleveland class has entered the fight   
Cleveland: This is as far as you go Iron Blood   
Birmingham: We will stop you no matter what   
Biloxi: We will protect our base from the likes of you  
Colombia, Denver, Montpelier : What they said!   
Prinz Eugen: Running out of lines huh? No matter not only your lines will run out but your lives too.   
Admiral Hipper: Get ready Prinz. They're more tougher than the ones we faced.  
Prinz Eugen: oh please you call those two tough?   
*Cleveland looked at Cassin and Downes and found them dead.   
Cleveland: (Oh no. I'm sorry Cassin, Downes. You'll be avenged. Don't worry) Everyone get ready to fight! 

*Elsewhere   
Z23: Alright everyone let's head to another location.  
Z20: look behind you!   
Z23: Huh? *Z23 looked back and saw   
Laffey: Don't do this nimi. Don't destroy our home   
Z23: I.. I can't disobey orders.   
Laffey: But you can choose for yourself right. Do the right thing and stop this nimi.  
Z23: Laffey I.. I can't I'm sorry.  
Laffey: Just let it go nimi cmon let's just eat some ice cream and stop all this nonsense.  
Z23: No Laffey I can't do that. They will..they will punish me.   
Laffey: I'm here for you nimi. Me, Javelin and Ayanami. Were still here for you. So just stop this. I don't want to fight you.   
Z23: I don't want to fight you too really. I dont  
Z1: This is getting out of hand. Destruction Mode!!  
*Laffey quickly backs off   
Z1: If you don't want to fight then stay out of our way. 

*Incoming 

Justice has arrived 

*Laffey without hesitation grabs z23  
Z23: Wait what are you doing!  
Laffey: Just follow me.  
Z20: She's taking Z23 away!  
Z1: oh no she won't   
*Z1 quickly chases Laffey but  
Charles Ausburne: Accept your punishment in the name of justice (skill activation)  
*Charles Ausburne blocked Z1's way  
Z1: Hmp so you wanna play huh.  
Charles Ausburne: Hmp don't underestimate us Little Beavers.  
Fletcher: There you are Charles don't go ahead without us.   
Thatcher: Little Beavers should always stick together.  
Spence: This is so scary. Can I please go home now   
Foote: Don't worry were a here.   
Hasley Powell: Fancy meeting you here. I thought you don't want to hang out with us.   
Bache: Well if they weren't so many I would have done this with other class.  
Nicholas: But you're here and you know you belong to our class.   
Stanly: Let's get this over with.  
Z20: What do we do?   
Z23: Hmp of course we're going to fight them.   
Z19: What about Z23?  
Z1: We'll get her later but for now. Z20, Z18, Z19, Z21, Z25, Z35 and Z36 get ready to fight.

*Elsewhere   
Indianapolis: Stop clinging onto me sis  
Portland: But what if something bad happens to you? It's going to be my fault so let me protect you OK.   
Indianapolis: Sure but clinging onto me won't do me good either so.   
Deutschland: Aww look at them. Why can't we be like them Spee?   
Graf Spee: Well I'm not into that thing.  
*Portland and Indianapolis found them and ready to fight them  
Deutschland: Aww but you're more cuter than her lil sister.  
Portland: WHAT DID YOU SAY!! MY INDY IS CUTER THAN YOUR LIL SISTER.  
Deutschland: Hmmp as if. Have you looked at my lil sister see those cute cheeks and her stylish hair compare to your lil sister whose has different pupils and what is that? A nuke?   
Portland: I'll have you know that INDY is the most precious ship in the world compare to your lil sister that has claws and those sharp teeth.  
*Portland and Deutschland continue to argue who has the best lil sister meanwhile  
Indianapolis: So are we still going to fight  
Graf Spee: Nah let's just watch and see what will happen.  
Indianapolis: Sounds good.

*Elsewhere  
*The Konigsberg class are wreaking havoc   
Karlsruhe: How did it end up like this?   
Konigsberg: Orders from our superior.  
Koln: That's right and we can't do anything about it. and this is only the beginning.

End of part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is that i'm back and doing this again. The bad news is that the game did like a tons of update and tons of new ships were added as well, and I also deleted my game because of the files and updates gets bigger. I don't know if my Mobile phone can handle all those memory. But there's always the wikifandom I can look and note their skills and voice lines. Also I won't add more ships that has been added since February of this year. Hope y'all enjoy.


	6. The Clash: Eagle vs Iron II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day everyone. It's been a year since I started this fanfic. I remember telling this story from my friends at room 6 in the game Azur Lane. Sorry I wasnt active and I know last November I said I'll continue this, but my lazy bum got no interest in doing it. Although this time i'm sure i'll be able to continue this story.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the waters

U-110: When will they start shooting each other?  
U-557: I don't know i'm getting sleepy.  
U-47: Patience you two and stick to the plan.  
U-557 : What's even the plan again?  
U-47: It's simple. Anyone who steps on these waters will be dragged down until they die.  
U-110: Can't we just shoot them like everybody else?  
U-47: That's an order from our superior. Do you really want to disobey her?  
U-110 & U-557: No!!  
U-47: Good. But for now lets wait for our prey.

Elsewhere, as the Konigsberg class are wreaking havoc.

Karlsruhe: Hey Sisters look what I found!!!

The two sisters looked at what their sibling found and saw some gears,equipment and some other useful materials.

Karlsruhe: What do you gals think? Should we just hoard this stuff and leave?  
Konigsberg: Hmmm taking it maybe useful but i don't think leaving the battle would be easy.  
Especially if der Kommandant Bismarck sees us.  
Koln: These materials..I think I can improve this things. German Engineering is the best afterall.

While the Konigsberg Class are looting the materials a policewoman-like voice shouts.

???: STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM! YOU ALL HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW!

The three Iron Blood ships looked behind and saw a tall figure and a gun pointing at them.

Karlsruhe: No way!   
Koln: Scheisse. We are this close to getting all these materials.  
Konigsberg: Calm down sisters there's only one of her and three of us.

The woman intoduces herself

Pennsylvania: I'm Pennsylvania, lead ship of an improved Nevada class. Drop down your weapons and the materials you've all been stealing.  
Konigsberg: We're still playing Cops & Robbers while in the middle of a war huh?  
Pennsylvania: War or not as a Policewoman I will not allow anyone who do wrong doings.  
Karlsruhe: Looks like someone is taking their job serious.  
Pennsylvania: Last warning! Drop your weapons and those materials that you stole, then put your hands on the ground or else.  
Karlsruhe: Or else what?  
Pennsylvania: Or else this. *Whistles*

Eagle Union ships surrounds the 3 Konigsberg Class.  
Nevada, Oklahoma were present and locked their guns at them.

Karlsruhe: *Nervous Sweating* w..wwhat do we do know big sister???  
Konigsberg : Calm down and let's play along with them.  
Karlsruhe: B..but they're going to kill us.  
Konigsberg: If they want us dead they would be shooting at us right now, but they dont.  
Koln: True. They musy have a plan or two.  
Konigsberg: Koln send her a signal.  
Koln: Are you sure? She's not that reliable but..but it's also risky at this point.  
Konigsberg: If we all want to make it alive there's no choice so do it!

Karlsruhe & Konigsberg dropped the materials and their weapons into the ground and while   
Koln fires a flare gun into the sky that looks like a particular signal. Much more of a backup call for someone.  
Pennsylvania shouts

Pennsylania: That was your last warning. Prepare to fire!  
???: WAIT!

A voice came out and Pennslyvania got distracted from her.

Pennslyvania: What are you doing here?  
Arizona: Wait. Sister Penn you said your going to arrest them. You said that you don't want to be a part of this war! You said that we can find a way to bring us back all together.  
Pennslyvania: *shouts* GO HOME ARIZONA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF THIS. not after the last time...that last time i...i couldn't prote-  
Arizona: It wasn't your fault sister. Please just arrest them or something.

Back at reality

Nevada: No!! Notlikethis! Not now why are you remembering her!  
Oklahoma: Hey you three don't move a muscle or else I won't hesitate to shoot you all.

Nevada run towards a distressed Pennslyvania.

Nevada: Penn snap out of it. That incident was a long time ago. It wasn't your fault. You have to let go now.

Meanwhile, at the Iron Blood Base

Tirpitz: It's been quiet. Too quiet. Bismarck did she? Did they really declared a war.   
Friedrich: Ahem.   
Tirpitz: Friedrich you're here i thought-  
Friedrich: Hello Tirpitz. It's been a while. I just got home from a meeting with the Sakura Empire.  
Tirpitz: Yes, I see. Since both of us didn't go to the meeting I had Z23 to report to me what was the summary of their meeting and-.  
Friedrich: Care to explain what is going on.

Tirpitz and Friedrich have a long conversation.

ROON: SKK WHERE ARE YOU HIDING *grins*  
???: Skill Activation. Radar Scan. Target Locked  
??? & ???: Skill Activation. All out Assault!

Main guns and Torpedoes are fired at Roon.  
*Explosions and Maim Guns sfx*

Pheonix: Did that get her?  
Brooklyn: I can't see with all the smoke. Helena scan for sign of life.  
Helena: On it.

Helena scans around the area where they fired at Roon.

Helena: No sign of life.  
Pheonix: Yes! We did it!  
Brooklyn: Threat neutralize!

As the smoke clears out Roon's body were never been found.

Pheonix: I guess we blow her up to smithereens huh.  
Helena: Wait I'm picking up a signal.  
Pheonix: Where?!  
Helena: A....Above us!!

Roon fires her guns at the three of them.

Brooklyn: Watch Out!! 

Brooklyn tackles them both out of the bullets and barrages.

Helena & Pheonix: NO! BROOKLYN.

Helena scanned Brooklyn but there was no sign of life from her.

Pheonix: Helena.   
Helena: *cries* W...w..what Pheonix?  
Pheonix: I need you to run and call for help.  
Helena: B..bu-  
Pheonix: No buts Helena. You can't stay longer in this fight. Run and call for help. We're gonna need everyone's help to defeat her. Be sure to send our coordinates to them now go.  
Helena: *wipes her tears* Ok but be careful and d..don't.  
Pheonix: GO NOW. And dont look back.

As Pheonix engages battle with Roon, Helena manages to escape.

Back at the sibling argument

Indianapolis and Graf Spee is sharing a conversation of their own.

Graf Spee: So, um do you think this argument between our sisters will sort out?  
Indianapolis: To be honest, I don't really care for that matter. There's a war ongoing, Shipgirls are dying and I had to be stuck right here with my sister.  
Graf Spee: Do you hate your sister that much?  
Indianapolis: Umm, No..not really. I'm actually impressed. She's not suprised by anything that's happening right now as long as I'm fine. It never crossed my mind on hating her. I feel annoyed but I don't hate her for it.  
Graf Spee: Seems to me that you're both really close.  
Indianapolis: We're sisters so we need to look out for each other everynow and then. What about you?  
Graf Spee: Me? Well I...*blush* I love Deutschland even though she has that bossy attitude towards others.

Both Portland and Deutschland continue to argue who's the best lil sister when suddenly Scharnhorst broke up the argument.

Scharnhorst: What do you two think your doing?  
Deutschland: Tsk, It's the other bitch that started this all.  
Scharnhorst: May I remind you both the punishment for interacting too much with the enemy?  
Deutschland : No need you bitch we we're just warming up. Cmon Spee lets show these losers how its done.  
Graf Spee: Sorry Indianapolis it had to be this way.  
Indianapolis: Same here, Graf Spee.

Portland picks out a radio from her pocket and call.

Portland: I...I found her..Atlanta come here.. I found the bitch who killed your sister.

End of Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks again for reading. Hope yall doin fine in these times.


	7. The Clash: Eagle vs Iron III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day Everyone. Sadly something happened when i was first writing this. The site literally refreshed and all my work was gone. Kinda devastated and I'm Malding so hard right now. But please enjoy the chapter.

*At the end of the line on Portland's radio*

Atlanta: Are you sure? Where are you right now?  
Portland: At the docks. She's here, hurry up.  
Atlanta: Copy that. 

*Call ended*

Atlanta: Juneau, San Juan lets go.  
Juneau & San Juan: Roger!

*Eagle Union's Clinic*

SKK: I need to go out there Vestal.  
Vestal : You cant she's hunting you.  
SKK: That's why I need to face her. I need to talk to her.  
Vestal: No. She's going to kill you.  
SKK: I need to do something. I can't hide here forever. Many of our friends have lost their lives trying to protect me. Now I must to the same to all of you. To her as well.  
Vestal: SKK this is too dangerous.  
SKK: You need to be out there too. You need to treat the others.  
Vestal: I know but who's going to watch over you?

???: We will!

* Two girls entered the room and the SKK was suprised who they were*

Vestal: What is she doing here? Why did you lead an enemy to us?  
Laffey: Calm down miss Vestal. Z23 is my friend she won't call us out right Nimi?  
Z23:......  
Laffey: *holds Z23's hands and looked at her* Am i right Nimi?  
Z23: *Holds back Laffey's hands* Right Laffey. Miss Vestal you can trust me. We will protect SKK. 

*Vestal trust them both and storms out in the clinic*

Z23: What are we going to do now?  
SKK: Whu are you here? Laffey explain.  
Laffey: Hmm? Laffey is sleepy, Nimi can you explain it to SKK  
Z23: WHAAA? But you're the one who dragged me here.  
Laffey: ZZZZZ...  
Z23: Don't just sleep there. Help me out.

*Z23 explained what happened to both of them* (Refer Chap 5).

SKK: Ok I think i get the gist of it.  
Z23: What are you planning to do now?  
SKK: I need to speak with her.  
Z23: You mean Roon? She's looking for you right now and I think it's a bad idea to see her especially you SKK.  
SKK: That's why I need your help. Both of you. I need you girls to escort me to her.  
Z23: But if she sees us she's going to kill us on the spot. She doesn't care whether if we're on the same faction. She's gone full mad.  
SKK: I know but don't worry I won't do something reckless. Trust me.  
Laffey: I'll do it.  
Z23: Laffey! NO. I don't wa-  
Laffey: Nimi. Laffey knows Nimi wants to stop the war right? Laffey will do anything to help.  
SKK: Thank you Laffey.  
Z23: Ok fine, SKK you better have a plan that doesn't invovle violence.  
SKK: *smiles* Trust me on this.

*The 2 girls escorted SKK to find Roon. Meanwhile back at Cleveland and her sisters.

Colombia: *pants* How can they keep up with us?  
Denver: *pants* I know right. No matter how many barrage we fire at them their shields just wouldn't break.  
Montpelier: Cmon we cant bring shame to big sis.  
Biloxi: Can you girls keep up?  
Cleveland: What's with those shields? It's like they're unbreakable or something.  
Prinz Eugen: Thats why they are called Unbreakable Shields.  
Admiral Hipper: IDIOT! it's not the shields that making us unpenetrable it's my Vice Defense.  
Prinz Eugen: *gropes her sister* Of course it is Dear Sister. You're such a cutie.  
Admiral Hipper: IDIOT STOP IT. Take this serious. We may lack in our offensive power but our defense is also our offense.  
Cleveland: That doesn't make sense. *Looks to her sisters* ( They are all worn out, I need to cause a distraction. At least to get them back at their feet ). Guess I'll do my best.  
Cleveland: *whispers* Sisters I'll buy us sometime make sure to make use of that time to regain your strengths and power.  
Colombia: Wait what will you do?  
Cleveland: I'll try and lower their defenses.  
Denver: How? They look like they're not even tired.  
Cleveland: Im going to do what you call a pro gamer move.  
Montpelier: A what??  
Cleveland: Watch me.

Cleveland: Hey Hipper are you sure your the Eldest of the Hipper Class?  
Admiral Hipper: What is she doing?  
Prinz Eugen: Probably trying to get to your head dear sister. I advice you to ignore her.  
Cleveland: If you are then what happened to your chest?? Did Prinz stole all the goodies from you.  
Admiral Hipper: ( Ignore her Hipper. She's trying to lower your guard ).  
Cleveland: I heard your more Hydrodynamic than some of the submarines you have in your faction.  
Admiral Hipper: (Just ignore her!!!) That joke is way too old. I've heard that like million times before you come up with that.  
Cleveland: Hey you know maybe after this we will spare you. I mean your chest is good as a cutting bo-.  
Admiral Hipper: Thats the last straw.  
Prinz Eugen: Sister calm-

*Admiral Hipper aimed her guns at Cleveland*  
*fires*  
*Cleveland dodges the barrages from left to right*

Colombia: *Skill Activation* Flagship Cover. This should buy more sister Cleveland sometime.  
Prinz Eugen: Hmmm fine you can deal with her Dear sister I'll have my fun over here.

Back at the Destroyers Clash

*Spence is crying*  
*Bache is bragging about her fashion with the other*  
*Stanley and Smalley are playing rock, paper and scissors*

While on the otherside

*Z35 and Z36 are doing menacing poses to intimidate the Fletcher Class*  
*Z25 is bottle flipping*  
*Z18,19,20,21 are crying because Z23 is gone*

Z1: Stop crying Z23 is not gone. You two stop posing this nonsense and get your equipmemts ready. Z25 just....just focus.  
Fletcher; Ok listen up sisters we are going to have to fight them so be careful okay?  
Spence: Noooo. I don't wanna fight please Foote tell her.  
Foote: Umm, well.  
Bache: Fighting and War is not really my style.  
Hasley: Then why even come here if your going to be useless?  
Bache: Useless? Why you!!  
Stanley: Yay I won you better buy me some sweets.  
Smalley: Fine fine.  
Fletcher: Cmom girls please listen to me.  
Charles: Hey cmon justice doesn't rest.  
Jenkins: W..what should we do???  
Fletcher: * visible frustration*  
Z1: Let me guess your the older one?  
Fletcher: Yes, and I assume your also the older one in your.  
Z1; Yes. This stresses me a lot.  
Fletcher: I know what you mean.

*Z1 looks around and she ensures no other Iron Blood ships are around*

Z1: Let's have a truce at the moment until they are all calmed down. Whay do you say?  
Fletcher: Hmmm Ok but make sure your true to your word.  
Z1: I am. Ok everyone what do you want to do now?  
Z18: We wanna play!!  
Z19: Yeah can we play.  
Z1: Fine whatever..  
Z18,19,20,21: Yeeeah!!  
Fletcher: Do you girls wanna play too? I meam with them not me.  
Fletcher Class: Yeahhh!!

Z1 & Fletcher shared a seat together watching their siblings play. Not knowing that someone was watching them.

End of part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been long but after the incident it was cut short. Hopefully I can continue this.


	8. The Past, The Peace and The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello before we start I just want to clarify ome thing. Since I said I started doing this Last year of January I kinda messed up one little thing. In Chapter 4 from the last scenes I put Arizona with Vestal there. Since my continuation from Chapter 6 I kinda forshadowed that Arizona is dead which infact she is based on what happened from previous war. Then I changed the person who was helping Vestal and well no scene was change whatso ever only characters were changed. Hope yall didn't noticed that to be honest (KEKW). If you're wondering who i've replace was is Baltimore.

*Back at the scene where Nevada is helping Pennsylvania regain her senses*  
*Oklahoma is pointing her guns at the 3 Konigsberg Class ships*

Karlsruhe: W...whats happening to her?  
Konigsberg: Hey you Oklahoma, why don't you lower your gun and help them as well. We promise not to take advantage of this situation.  
Oklahoma: No. You think I'll fall from your traps? The moment I lower my guard you're going to do something bad.  
Koln: We already have our weapons tossed at the side. We don't have any tricks left.

*Oklahoma knows that something is up but seeing her friend is also suffering*

Oklahoma: (NO. I can't lower my guard. If anything happens it's my responsibility).

*Suddenly a large smoke comes from the sky, making it impossible to see what's on the area.*

Oklahoma: What the!? Where did this smoke coming from? *coughs*  
Koln: It must be her. *coughs* let's go.  
Karlsruhe: *coughs* let's grab our stuff  
*Oklahoma opens fire from the direction she was pointing at the 3 Iron Blood ships*  
Nevada: Hold your fire Oklahoma! You might shoot us! *coughs*  
Oklahoma: But the enemies!  
Nevada: Let's retreat for now. We don't know how many backup have arrived. Meet us in the station.  
Oklahoma: *coughs* Ok.  
Konigsberg: Seems she's reliable after all.

The 3 Iron Blood successfully retreated with their weapons and some Eagle Union materials in their hands, while Nevada is carrying Pennsylvania towards the station.

???: D..did i do good? I didn't hurt anyone right?  
Konigsberg: You did great back there Leipzig. The plan was a success.  
Leipzig: I was relieved.  
Koln: Ironic that you still care about these other shipsgirls even though were in the middle of a war.  
Leipzig: I do care about them, but i have no choice. I can't disobey them.  
Karlsruhe: Yeah! We are all in this together right sisters.  
*bonk*  
Karlsruhe: Hey what was that for?  
Konigsberg: If you weren't so noisy back there we wouldn't have found.  
Karlsruhe: Sorry T_T.  
Koln: Hmmm what happened back there though? That officer has the upperhand then suddenly she had a headache?  
Leipzig: It's probably because of her sister.  
K CLASS: Sister??  
Leipzig: I mean well I only heard some information from a friend here at the Eagle Union.  
Koln: What happened?

*Leipzig explained to the three about a previous war with the Sirens*.

Leipzig: She told me that Pennslyvania was too late to protect Arizona then some Sirens ganged up on her dragging her down to the ocean.  
Konigsberg: Sirens huh. Who would have thought.  
*From Leipzig's story Karlsruhe is visiblg terrified and shaking. She couldn't keep her emotions and hugged Koln saying*  
Karlsruhe: Hey ummm there's no Sirens here right? W..we got each other backs right sis.  
Koln: *pats her head and wipes her sister's tears* Don't worry we got each other's back.  
Konigsberg: Yeah I mean we don't have to worry about Sirens invading right now.  
Karlsruhe: Hey dont JINX IT.

*The 4 shared a laugh then proceed to their next task*

*Back at the Fletcher and Z1's location. Baltimore is confused whether to fight them or talk to them*

Baltimore: (This is very comfusing right now. Why are the Destroyers from the enemy faction and our faction playing together?)  
(Is this a ceasefire? I have to comfirm this myself).

*Before she could reveal herself someone is staring at her menacingly at a corner*  
Z1: Hey Z35 i said stop with those ridiculous poses your look more mature than us and your makimg those weird-.  
Z35: It's not weird!!! It's cool. Also i found someone hiding right there. *points at where Baltimore is hiding*.  
Baltimore: Impossible how did you saw me?  
Z35: *smug face* Hmp! Years of traini-.  
Z20: Your outfit kinda stands out maam.  
Baltimore: Maam? I mean.... what's going on here?   
Z1: Do you actually want to see these kids fighting? I know we have strict orders but this is a part of the plan.  
Baltimore: Of course not. But are you girls surrendering?   
*Z1 grips her hands, visibly frustrated at the moment*  
Z1: I..We don't have a choice. It's to fight or to be--.  
Z18: No big sis.. please..*sobs*.  
*Z1 hugs her*

Z1: I...I can't tell you our plan unless you caught me.  
Baltimore: I get it. We're going to make them look like we are fighting.

End of part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for some confusion on what happened between some characters. I'm not really a pro at writing stories and this kinda stuff so it happens. Plus it was literally last year when I made that chapter lol.


	9. Minutes before War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Good Day again. 3 Chapters in a day man. Can't believe that i'm actually half way there. Please enjoy.

*Before the war has started*  
*Iron Blood Base*

Z25: Z1 what will you do?  
Z1: I...I don't know yet but I will ask them all if they are willing to fight but I know they're still young and I don't want them to participate.  
Z25: With Miss Friedrich on a meeting with Sakura Empire and Miss Tirpitz not willing to cooperate der Kommandant Bismarck needs all the help she needs.  
Z1: I don't know why she agreed to her condition. Der Kommandant could have jus-.

*Before Z1 finishes her sentence, Roon interupts them*

Roon: *Grins* der Kommandant could have what?

*Z1 couldn't speak, visibily terrified on what could happen next*

Roon: Der Kommandant Bismarck expects ALL Zerstörers present in the battle. You got that Zerstörer 1?  
Z1: Yes, Maam.

*Roon walks away*

Z25: Guess there won't be any Zerstörers meeting today. I'll call them all.  
Z1: Danke Z25.

Karlsruhe: Why do we have to go and steal their equipments? Can't the Zerstörers do that?  
Konigsberg: She's right for once. We could have just be the ones to delay their backup or to sabotage their communications.  
Admiral Hipper: Dummkopfs! Don't complain that to us. The 3 of you can't be in charge of delaying their backup because your weak.  
Karlsruhe: What! But.  
Prinz Eugen: Oh dear Frau, the 3 of you can't tank all their hits. It's best to stick to der Kommamdant's plan.  
Koln: I see, so if I recall correctly the plan is.  
Koln: *explains the plan  
Der Kommandant Bismarck, Graf Zeppelin and Roon will be the front liners. They will be the first ones to initiate. The enemy will send their best cruisers and aircraft carriers to deal with them. While all is this happening the other members has their own task to do. The Konigsberg Class will steal their equipments, gears and other resources that can help them. The Hipper Class will delay all incoming ships that will support the ones who are fighting with der Kommandant. The Deutschland Class will have to destroy their docks. The Zerstörers will sabotage their communications. Two teams of submarines, the first team is to engage with the enemy submarine and the second is...the Shark Gang?   
Admiral Hipper: I dunno ask U-47 about that.  
Koln: Nevermind then, *continues to explain*  
Leipzig will provide the smokes, and our backup. And lastly The Scharnhorst Class will provide some firepower from afar.  
Karlsruhe: Doesn't look fair to me!  
Konigsberg: Why her? Why is Leipzig our backup?   
Admiral Hipper: Hmmp I think I found the only one with the brains among you 3.

*Lepizig arrives and greets them*

Leipzig: Umm, looks like I will provide you girls some backup.  
Konigsberg: (Or you could be our bait).  
Karlsruhe: Well I guess our life is in your hands Leipzig.  
Koln: (What will she do if she ever encounters an enemy?).

*Deutschland came back home after her sortie with Admiral Graf Spee*  
Z23: Miss Deutschland wait up. Der Kommandant has a-  
Deutschland: You again? Didn't I already said I don't care.  
*Z23 visibly frustrated and dropped the letter from her hands before she turned away*  
Graf Spee: Hmm? Sister look she dropped a letter.  
*Deutschland picks up and read the letter*  
Deutschland: A war? Huh never expected that but then again this would be interesting.  
Graf Spee: So we're in charge of destroying their docks.   
Deutschland: Hmmm sounds easy. Where's the fun in that?  
Graf Spee: *whispers to herself* Everything is fun whem your around sis.  
Deutschland: Hmm? Did you say something?  
Graf Spee: No dear sister.

U-47: U110, U557 and U101 we're in charge of the enemies who will stray from their group. Circle formation then attack them.  
U-101: So we're like sharks? *opens mouth* ..A  
U-557: I think I know why. Since we do look like one so why not play the part.  
U-101: Dragging them to the bottom huh.  
U-47: exactly drag them below until a real one shows up and let them do the work.  
U-101: Kinda Dangerous but who's going to lure the ones that's real? 

Gneisenau: Dear sister why did you help her?  
Scharnhorst: She forced me to. She said she'll do things to you. I was afraid that she might hurt you at some point. She knows I'm capable of firing the longest shot at our faction.  
Gneisenau: What ever happens please call me if you need help.  
Scharnhorst: Same to you dear sister.

Bismarck: Tirpitz are you going to-.  
Tirpitz: No, leave me be. Whatever happens to your plans it's your respomsibility.  
Bismarck: Then just tell Friedrich if she returns today or tomorrow we need her.  
Tirpitz: ....  
Bismarck: Graf Zeppelin is everything ready?  
Graf Zeppelin: Yes, der Kommandant.  
Bismarck: Everyone go!

*Almost every Iron Blood sets sails to the Eagle Union base to attack, meanwhile Tirpitz is yet alone again waitimg for Friedrich.

End of part 9


	10. Blood In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Good Day to the readers out there. Hope y'all enjoy.

*Back to the present*

Hornet: Damn it! I can't catch up to Roon. Might as well go back amd help my sisters. Sister Yorktown isn't in good shape and she's taking on their leader. Hope i'm not late.

*At the frontline*

Bismarck: I commend you Yorktown. You manage to keep up until now. Judging by your movements you haven't fully recovered, and yet your still standing and fighting.  
Yorktown: Heh. I'll do anything for peace and for the sake of my friends, family and myself.  
Bismarck: So you're willing to sacrifice yourself for all of that?  
Yorktown: Of course! Without peace there would be eternal conflict, many lives will be lost.  
Bismarck: Peace huh? There's no peace in this world.  
Yorktown: Yes there is. You just haven't found it yet.  
Bismarck: (Found it yet?)  
*Bad memories with Tirpitz were flashed quickly into Bismarck's head*  
Yorktown: By the way, I'm not sacrifing myself. No, I'm just doing what's have to be done.

Enterprise: (Sister Yorktown can't keep this up. Where's our backup? I told Essex to send help. What happened to our communications? Was the backup getting delayed by the enemy?) I need to focus. I know my friends can win.  
Graf Zeppelin: Funebre! *Skill Activation*  
Enterprise: Damn it more incoming aircrafts! (Wish San Diego was here).

*Underwater*

Albacore: Hey are gals sure this is the right direction where Enterprise and the others are fighting?  
Cavalla: Yeah, I mean this is the fastest way for us to be there.  
Bluegill: I hope they're fine.  
Dace: Well I hope we don't run(swim) to some enemies.  
*Just as she said that a torpedo is aiming at them*  
Albacore: Look out!!  
*The Eagle Union subs managed to dodge*  
Dace: Wait a minute! Where and who!?  
U-73: Right here! *Skill Activation* All Out Assault  
*Torpedoes launches*  
*Bluegill was hit*  
Albacore, Cavalla & Dace: Bluegill!!  
Bluegill: Don't worry. I'm fine. I won't be taken down that easily.  
Dace: Phew! Don't make us worry.  
U-96: Watch this. *Skill Activation* The Smiling Sawfish  
Albacore: *Skill Activation* All Out Assault  
*Albacore's torpedoes imtercepted U-96's own torpedoes*  
U-96: Girls it's time to engage!  
U-73, U-81, U-522: Affirmative!  
Albacore: Gato Class prepare for battle!  
Gato Class: Roger that!

*The 8 Submarines exchange firing their torpedoes and clashing it all out*.

*At the Eagle Union's docks*  
*Underwater*

U-101: Look they are starting to fight. So who's going to lure the sharks?  
U-47: Lure? You don't need to lure them. Our enemy will be the ones to lure them.

Deutschland: DIE!!! AHAHAHAHA!! *Firing towards Portland*  
Portland: As long as Indy is here I won't lose. I feel unstoppable with her so keep firing at me I'll just dodge that.  
Portland: *Skill Activation* Best Sister and Defense Order.  
Indianapolis: Big sis. *Skill Activation* All Out Assault.  
*Fires a Full Barrage towards Graf Spee*  
*Graf Spee was damaged slightly*  
Deutschland: SPEE!! Why you! How dare you hurt her!  
Graf Spee: Sis I'm still fine. Control your anger. Our skills may not work againts them but. *Points underwater and saw their allied submarines are watching*  
Deutschland: I don't usually need anyone's help but you but in this case.  
Graf Spee: That's why you need to calm down. They know what to do.  
Portland: Indy I don't know whay they're blabbering about but keep your guard up ok.  
Indianapolis: Yes.

U-557: Deutschland and Admiral Graf Spee is at a disadvantage here.  
U-47: Yeah, their skills won't work because they're dealing with Heavy Cruisers.  
U-110: Should we give them a little push?  
U-47: No. I'm sure Deutschland's pride will be broken. We won't fire unless they give us a signal.  
U-101: So it's still the waiting games for us huh.  
U-47: You're right that's why you're going to have to attract those sharks.  
U-101: Wait what? But how?  
U-110: A little blood won't hurt.  
U-101: But if your using my blood then won't they attack-.  
*U-110 bites U-101 in the finger*  
*Blood starts to mix in the water*  
U-101: Ouch! DAMN IT YOU STUPID...*looks at the bottom*  
U-47: You better run.  
U-101: Holy sh-.  
*U-101 starts to swim towards the surface and hoping she could get on land*

End of part 10


	11. Feelings???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back from a short break. Hope y'all enjoy and good day to everyone.

*Back at the Fletchers and Zerstörers*

Z1: Let's go far away from here.  
Baltimore: Understood. Fletchers keep your guard up. We don't know who's going to come here but be safe.  
Fletchers: Yes Ma'am!  
Fletcher: Be careful Miss Baltimore.  
Baltimore: I will and protect your sisters ok.  
Fletcher: Yes Ma'am!  
Z1: Z25 i'm keeping you in charge. If a superior sees you act as if your figthing the enemy.  
Z25: Ja. Make sure you buy us some time.  
Z1: I will. Baltimore let's go.

*Z1 and Baltimore flee to the scene*

Z18: Why is sis with the enemy?  
Z25: We don't want to fight the enemy, but our superiors are observing. The plan is they will distract them.  
Z18: Diss tract???  
Z25: Z1 will "fight" Baltimore and she's going to cause some distraction, when that happens our superiors will see them and they will be distrscted. Meanwhile we sneak around them and make our escape.  
Z18: Ohhh... i don't get it.  
Z25: Just stay with Z35.

Fletcher: So I guess you better be going then.  
Z25: Yeah we already set up a rendezvous point.

*Z1 fires up some torpedoes towards Baltimore*  
*Baltimore easily dodges it*  
*Explosion*

*Gneisenau on the far side of the waters sees Z1 fighting against Baltimore*  
Gneisenau: Z1 is fighting alone? I don't know what's happening there or what happened to the other Zerstörers. Z1 better have a plan.

Z25: Let's go girls  
???: And where do you think your going???  
*Z25 recognized that familiar voice*  
???: Did you girls finished the job?   
Z25: Y...yes Ma'am   
Z46: Just call me Z46.

*5 Zerstörers has entered the scene*

Z46: I'll ask again Z25 where are you going, and why are you ignoring the enemy infront of you.  
*Z25 trembles*  
*Z46 unsheates her sword and points it at Z25*

Fletcher: Wait!!! You don't have to do this!   
*Z46 puts her sword away*  
Z46: Hmm? Stay out of this. Unless   
Fletcher: Aren't you sisters. Sisters shouldn't be fighting! More important kids shouldn't be sent to war!  
Z46: Are you bringing up your morals against me? Sisters? Kids? Pathetic. We are not humans. We are ships. Battleships. We are created for one purpose. Anyone who betrays or stand against us will be executed.  
Fletcher: I..I know that. But does it matter to you. Aren't you from the same faction? The same family? The same-  
Z46: SHUT UP! We are made to war, to destroy, we are nothing more than scraps of metals.  
Fletcher: Then you give me no choice. I'll show you we're not just scrap of metals nor fighting machines. I'll prove to you that we can be more than that.  
Z46: Then prove it to me!  
Fletcher: Girls stop what your all doing and ready to battle. We'll prove to her that we're more than this.  
Foote: Wait isn't this the enemy want? To fight and all.  
Fletcher: Yeah but if this is the way for them to realize then we will give it to them. Just make sure you girls knocked them out and not overdo it.  
Z46: Z2, Z24,Z26 and Z28 Engage for battle. Z25 it's up to you whether you help us or not.  
Z25: Y..yes. Ummm Z18,19,20,21,35 and 36 let's help them.  
Z35: Ja!!

Z1: (Hope you're ok sisters)  
Baltimore: (Be safe Fletchers)

*Meanwhile* Back at the station where Nevada took Pennsylvania*

Nevada: Hey are ok now? Speak to me Penn.  
Pennsylvania: I'm ok..for now.  
Nevada: We had them there. Why did that happened?  
Pennsylvania I..I don't know why. She keeps popping out in my head. I guess I..couldn't get over it.

*knock knock*

Nevada: Who's there? *pointing her guns on the door*  
Oklahoma: It's me Oklahoma.   
Nevada: Come in.  
*Oklahoma comes in*  
Oklahoma: Hey are you alright now?  
Pennsylvania: I'll be fine. You two should go out there. I..I can't fight anymore. I'll be a deadweight to you two.  
Nevada: No we can't leave you alone. We don't know what will happen to you.  
Pennsylvania: No! You two are still capable to fight. Just leave me here. This is more important than me now.   
Oklahoma: No we're not leaving you behind. You might ended up hurting yourself or worse.  
Nevada: She's right. Plus someone's going to find those 4 i'm sure.  
Pennsylvania: Fine let's go together. We can still stop them.  
Nevada & Oklahoma: Roger that!  
Pennsylvania: (This is for you Arizona. I promise I won't let you down, not this time).

*Back at Iron Blood's base*

Friedrich: Are you worried?  
Tirpitz: Worried? About what?  
Friedrich: The cold has really numbed you and your feelings Tirpitz.  
Tirpitz: Feelings? I don't have such  
Friedrich: Now you're just lying to yourself. I know you're worried about your sister.  
Tirpitz: .....  
Friedrich: Do you like whats going on?  
Tirpitz: No. But she. She made her decision and thats that.

*Incoming call*

Friedrich: Ara~ who is it?  
Zeppy: Zeppy hewr (here)..umm reqwesting (requesting) reinfosemwents (reinforcements).  
Friedrich: Ohh Zeppy is that you. You're in the battle too?  
Zeppy: Ja. Zeppy is also fighting. Zeppy need elp (help).   
Friedrich: Ok Zeppy sending Iron Blood ships there.  
Zeppy: Danke.  
*call ended*  
Tirpitz: Why is Zeppy in there? Did she also send out the kids to war? If so why!!  
Friedrich: If you wan't to know then we better go there too.  
Tirpitz: What is she thinking. Sending those-.(Wait what is this sensation i'm getting?)  
Friedrich: I thought you're not worried? Nor feelings? Guess even the warmth of children melts your heart.  
Tirpitz: I'm not worried about Bismarck, It's those children I'm concern.   
Friedrich: So are you coming or not? Your questions won't be answered here.  
Tirpitz: Fine, but if they want more firepower I could ask.  
Friedrich: Let me do thr talking to them.  
Tirpitz: Ok fine.

End of part 11


	12. Reinforcements I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers hope y'all enjoying so far. Previously I said that I won't add ships from last years update, but I needed some more characters to fit in some roles. I'll only add some ships from the Iron Blood faction. Also note that when I say "Iron Blood ships" it means that they are just regular battleships and they don't have names nor important role but just some extras. Also apologies for using der Kommandant it should have been Kommandatin in addressing Bismarck. I didn't know there was a male amd female version of commander in german since i'm just using google translate. I'm too lazy to edit the previous but you readers get the point.

*Back at the Iron Blood Base*  
*Friedrich and Tirpitz are talking to the other Iron Blood members*  
Friedrich: Guten Tag! Mädchen (Hello Girls).  
Mainz: Friedrich and Kommandatin Tirpitz, it's good to see you today.  
Odin: What brings you both here?  
Tirpitz: As you all know my sis-, Bismarck declared war to the Eagle Union and they are requesting for back up.  
Mainz: Ja! Kommandatin Bismarck told us that. We didn't expect that they need help. Me and Odin are suppose to be the last resort if they are in dire need of support.  
Tirpitz: The one who called for back up was Zeppy. We don't really know what's going on in there. That's why we need your help together with your team.  
Odin: Understood Kommandatin.   
Friedrich: Since your both the last resort then, you two won't engage first let the other shipgirls head first.  
Mainz & Odin: Ja!

*And so Tirpitz, Friedrich, Odin & Mainz head onto the war. The other members such as Peter Strasser, Prinz Heinrich, Nürnberg, Weser, the submarines such as U-37, U-410 and even U-556 has joined as well. At the back are the army of Iron Blood ships are also head towards the battlefield.

U-556: (Bismarck I hope youf safe, don't forget your promise).  
U-37: Finally some action. I was wondering when will they call for help.   
U-410: Careful what you wish for. This isn't a playground that you could just toy around.  
U-37: Hmp! I'm just eager that's all. 

Nürnberg: I wonder what happened to Leipzig. I told her that I'll take her place, but she wouldn't listen.  
Prinz Heinrich: Aww~ you worried about her? Don't worry as long as she does her part of the plan she won't get hurt.  
Nürnberg: We don't know that for sure.  
Peter Strasser: Hey! you two keep your heads on the plan. Especially you Prinz Heinrich. May I remind you about the last incident?  
Prinz Heinrich: Hmp! YOU DON'T.  
Peter Strasser: Then behave yourselves. Try and be like Weser over there. *points at Weser*  
Weser: ....  
Prinz Heinrich: Weser?? You know she's have her own way of fighting. Also she's just going to be the lookout, what's there to be like her?

Odin: I hear lots of talking back there. Keep your mouths shut or I will do it for you!  
Peter Strasser & Prinz Heinrich: ...

*Back at Cleveland vs. Admiral Hipper*

Admiral Hipper: Stay still so I can hit you! *fires*  
Cleveland: Not a chance Admiral Cutting Board *dodges*  
Admiral Hipper: IDIOT! I'M NOT A CUTTING BOARD! *Skill Activation* All Out Assault!  
Prinz Eugen: Since dear sister is having her moment let's see who among you wants to play?  
*Colombia, Denver, Montpelier, and Biloxi ready their guard*  
Prinz Eugen: Oh well. I can play with all of you at the same time. *Skill Activation* All Out Assault.  
*Denver was hit*  
Colombia: Denver!!   
*Montpelier and Biloxi fires back at Prinz Eugen*  
*Prinz Eugen's sheilds took all the damage that came from those two*  
Denver: S..sisters. *cough* I..I'll be fine   
Colombia: No, we need to take you to Vestal. She knows what to do.  
Biloxi: Yeah but I don't think Eugen will let us escape.  
Colombia: That's why I need to do this. I'll take her.  
Montpelier: Understood. We will cover you until you two can get far from here.  
Colombia: Thanks sis. Denver don't worry you'll be fine. *Carries Denver into her shoulder*  
Denver: I believe in you. To all of you. Tell big sis Cleve that I'll be out for a while.  
Montpilier: You got it Denver. 

Prinz Eugen: Plotting something?? I advise that you don't do something stupid.  
Montpelier: Ready sis?  
Colombia: Yeah go!  
*Montpelier fires her gun at Prinz Eugen only to be absorb by the shield. Biloxi followed it by firing as well only to get the same result.  
Montpelier: Go now!  
Prinz Eugen: You won't get away!  
Biloxi: *Skill Activation* Protective Blaze.   
*The damaged was reduced from Prinz Eugen's shots.  
Colombia: Thanks Biloxi. Hold on Denver.   
Prinz Eugen: Tsk! They got away. Was that your plan all along? Now i'm going to get serious.  
Montpelier: Keep your guard up Biloxi.  
Biloxi: Same to you.

Admiral Hipper: Damn it!! *Reaches her communicator* If anyone picks this I need back up some annoying ship needs to be crushed and I can't handle her alone!! And NO I'M NOT ASKING FOR HELP THAT'S NOT IT.  
*At the end of the communicator*  
Prinz Heinrich: (She definetly needs help, wonder what Eugen is doing though).  
*call ended*  
Prinz Eugen: Oh dear sister, we were supposed to delay their back up but now.  
Admiral Hipper: IDIOT! I DON'T CARE. ONE THING IS ON MY MIND RIGHT NOW AND IT'S TO DESTROY HER.  
Cleveland: Hey what happened back here? Where's Colombia and Denver?  
Montpelier: Denver got hit and wqs taken back by Colombia.  
Cleveland: Oh. I hope she's ok. Get ready sisters looks like the real fight is about to start.  
Montpelier & Biloxi: Yes sister.

*Underwater*

U-557: Was that really necessary U-110?  
U-110: Anything can work, and now my friends are here.  
*Sharks are starting to appear from the bottom of the waters*  
U-47: Kinda feel bad for U-101. Although I'm suprised how fast she swim and get to the land.   
*U-110 pats the heads of the sharks*  
U-110: There,there you'll get dinner soon my friends. We just have to wait for a little while.

*Indianapolis notice a dark shadowy figures at the ocean together with some submarines.

Indianapolis: Sister be careful, I noticed some enemy submarines lurking.  
Portland: Enemy subs!! Oh no! Let me call for back up.  
*Portland picks up her communicator*  
Portland: Hello is anyone out there? Requesting back up.  
*Radio static*  
Portland: Hello??   
*Radio static*  
Portland: What's going on? The communication was fine when I called Atlanta, but why is it jammed all of a sudden.

*Flashbacks right After Portland called Atlanta*

Z2: That's the enemy radio satelite right?  
Z46: Ja, but why is it not destroyed yet? Did those lazy Zestörers ignored the plan and just ran off to somewhere?  
Z2: It doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to destroy it.   
*Z2, Z46, Fired their torpedo aiming at the satelite. Explosion*  
Z2: Taken care of.  
Z46: What the hell is your sister doing right now? She better not doing something stupid.  
Z2: I don't know, but she better stick to the plan.

*Back at the present*

Portland: Looks like we're on our own for now Indy. Let's hope Atlanta and her sister get here before that Scharnhorst leave.  
*Scharnhorst also noticed the shadowy figures at the ocean. She knows what's happening a gave a signal to the submarines.  
Scharnhorst: Deutschland, Graf Spee I'll be taking my leave now. Be careful underwaters, these beast will attack you once they smell blood.  
Deutschland: Blah! Blah! Just go.  
Graf Spee: Ja, we'll be careful.  
Portland: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Come back here. *points her guns to Scharnhorst*  
Deutschland: Hey we're your enemies remember. *fires*  
Graf Spee: Go now!  
*Scharhorst flees*  
Portland: Damn it! Oh sorry Indy you have to hear me curse so much. I'm not being a good role model for my sister.  
Indianapolis: *sigh* It's fine big sis. At least when Atlanta gets here we have a back up.  
Portland: Yeah you're right.

Atlanta: (Hope we make it in time)  
  
End of part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 420 Hits by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah like i said this was supposed to be a short one but no. Also i did this story way back in January and abandoned it until today. I don't really know how to end the story so i abandoned it but i should have given it some justice. Hope y'all stick around until the end.


End file.
